leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taric
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 468 (90) |mana = 255 (56) |damage = 55.2 (3.38) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (3.2) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2 (0.25) |attackspeed = 0.61 (1.9%) |dodge = 0 (0) |speed = 315 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. Story There is an ancient form of magic, forgotten by many and discarded by some. It is the magic of the earth, of the resonance of crystals and gems. Taric's father was a healer in their city, on a world far away. Taric was always interested in his father's pursuits, even from a young age. Despite his burgeoning understanding of herbs, plants, and animal medicines, it was the power of gems that most fascinated the growing boy. It wasn't long before Taric had exhausted his father's coveted library and set out on a path of his own. He wasn't to be a healer, but a defender - one who used the power of the earth to preserve and protect. Quickly, Taric became a wandering knight, renowned across the land. That is, until the day a spell of summoning grabbed him from his home and deposited him on Runeterra. Now, Taric misses his world, though he is happy to fight in the League, protecting all who are in need. Taric is both a warrior and a healer, drawing on the mystical powers of the earth. Taric uses different kinds of gems for different kinds of effects, shattering his enemies' defenses while boosting his own and those of his team. When needed, he uses his father's arts to bring health back to his wounded allies; his persistence in combat allows him to heal more rapidly. Taric can also use the damaging energies of his gems to focus his anger into a dazzling ray of light, damaging opponents at a distance. If he truly concentrates, he can channel the powerful energy of the crystals in the earth, rallying and healing allies that surround him. Abilities Strategy *Use Taric's ult during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates, also the healing aura that it gives will help them to last longer. *Teaming Taric and Sivir together make a very effective pushing team. *Chalice of Harmony is an excellent item on Taric as it allows him to keep his ult on longer. *One of the best ways to itemize Taric is to stack auras: Aegis, Soul Shroud, and Starks are three items you want to get on Taric. Starks can be traded for a different item if someone else on the team is building it. *As Taric's base armor is already high thanks to his Shatter, Mercury Treads a good item to grab on him since he will often be the focus target in teamfights. The magic resist also helps him as his starting magic resist is very low. Quotes Upon Selection * "More than precious stones. I bring you an ancient power" Movement/Attacking * "Emerald for insight." * "Ruby for vigor." * "Sapphire for divinity.'"'' * "Opal for harmony." * "You shall be crushed." * "Gems hold their edge." * "Magic has ruined this land." '''Taunt * "You are nothing more than glass, waiting to be smashed." Joke: * "Gems are truly outrageous, they're truly truly truly outrageous Trivia *Taric's joke "Gems are truly outrageous, they're truly truly truly outrageous" is a reference to the 80's cartoon "Jem" intro.Jem cartoon opening video on Youtube *Taric's "Pink" skin is based off the Tier 5 Paladin from World of Warcraft. Skins Taric OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Taric EmeraldSkin.jpg|Emerald Skin Taric ArmorOfThe5thAgeSkin.jpg|Armor of the 5th Age Skin External links